99 Labu
by Raputopu
Summary: 31 Oktober adalah tragedi.


_Happy **Halloween**_—

* * *

Sepanjang sore yang kelabu, Lovino berlarian di halaman lapang menjejakan kakinya di setapak labirin dari buah-buah labu pucat. Bocah 5 tahun itu tergelak girang menikmati tatapan kosong dari rongga-rongga labu yang membentuk mata dan seolah-olah menonton pertunjukannya. Di bawah dua rongga mata bolong itu terparut bulan sabit terbalik menyerupai seringai lebar yang kaku. Ladang labu yang terbungkus oleh keheningan menjadi sedikit ramai diiringi riak tawa anak kecil yang pudar dalam temaram senja.

Lovino dapat merasakan detak jantungnya bergemuruh tidak sabar, pertanda si anak merasakan adrenalin yang memuncak menjelang persiapan untuk hari 31 Oktober.

Jauh dari arena bermainnya, Ayahnya berdiri di antara gunungan buah labu yang mengelilingi sekitar, menyeka keringatnya, tersenyum.

Hari sudah menjelang malam.

Ia memandang puas kakinya yang tenggelam dari hasil timbunan penuh onggokan labu matang yang berhasil ia bajak sejak siang hari.

Satu hari menjelang Halloween, kedua ayah dan anak itu ditemani 99 buah labu yang siap menjadi kepala di esok malam.

* * *

_._

_._

_**Hetalia**: **Axis Power**s © Hidekazu Himaruya_

_**99 Labu** © Raputopu_

_._

_._

* * *

Bulan purnama menggantung di layar hitam tanpa bintang. Bunyi ringsek kendaraan tua mereka menyusuri gelap tanpa lampu jalan. Perjalanan mereka diiringi barisan pohon-pohon tinggi yang membayangi pandangan dari remang cahaya rembulan.

Di bak penampungan di belakang mereka, tampak menggunung buah-buah labu segar seukuran kepala manusia yang hendak didistribusikan ke pasar untuk pekan raya.

"Bagaimana bayanganmu untuk kostum di hari Halloween besok?" tanya Antonio.

Tangan Lovino yang kecil membungkam mulutnya dengan sebongkah tomat seukuran telapak tangan, mengunyah berisik.

Dengan mulut penuh lumeran tomat, Lovino menjawab, "Aku ingin menjadi kepala labu yang seram."

.

.

Alam mendengar permintaan Lovino dan dalam sejentik saja permohonan itu dikabulkan.

Di tengah pekan raya yang ramai, keberisikan oleh pekikan penjajak jajanan, musik-musik bianglala yang bising, riuh-rendah obrolan antar manusia—Antonio sedang membelakangi anaknya yang bermain di tengah jalan saat sedang berdiskusi pada penjual mengenai dagang, tepat saat mendadak semua suara itu bersatu menjadi jeritan yang berupa gemuruh teriakan.

Benda itu berkelebat di balik punggung Antonio secepat kilat, ia mendengar gelegar bunyi mesin yang keras sebelum bunyi aluminium yang berbentrokan dengan daging manusia tak terhindarkan. Antonio menoleh dalam keterpanaan.

Truk itu melintang di tengah jalan setelah menabrak bagian pinggir kendaraan Antonio, membuat labu-labu di baknya bergulingan ke tanah. Asap membumbung dari mesin truk yang menyeruduk area pasar. Sungai-sungai merah menelusuri ban besar itu menuju tubuh seorang anak kecil yang tergeletak.

Tubuh Lovino nampak tenggelam di tengah onggokan labu yang berserak.

Bunyi pekik wanita yang mengiris pedih telinga dari kejauhan menyadarkan Antonio dari keterdiaman.

Beberapa meter dari kolam labu itu, kepala Lovino bertengger di tanah.

.

.

Sepanjang ingatannya, tidak ada satu pun momen gembira tanpa Lovino.

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya, Antonio memahami betul arti kata menderita. Wajahnya kebas dan kaku selama berhari-hari. Nafsu makannya hilang.

30 Oktober adalah tragedi.

Tidak pernah ada seorang Ayah yang ingin menyaksikan mayat anaknya sendiri.

.

.

Dan pada suatu malam ia bermimpi. Malam itu badai hampir berakhir, satu hari semenjak Lovino pergi untuk selama-lamanya dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan.

Antonio merasa ia terbangun di tempat tidurnya di kamarnya sendiri, semuanya terlihat sama kecuali bulan purnama yang bersinar melalui jendela kamar. Bulan yang aneh karena cahayanya lembut dan keemasan, seperti cahaya lilin, dan hangat saat menyentuh wajahnya.

Purnama sudah tercipta kemarin, mengapa malam ini masih ada?

Pertanyaan Antonio terjawab saat menyadari ia tidak sedang sendirian di kamar.

Jauh di sudut kamar, terselimuti oleh bayangan hitam, seorang anak berdiri menatapnya dengan mata bulat seperti biji almond yang sangat familiar.

Sengatan kenangan seketika mengejutkan ingatan.

Antonio menyibak selimut dan berlari dengan jeritan sia-sia.

Anak itu berlari ke luar kamar.

Lovino berlari seperti bayangan, tidak terjamah, transparan, meliuk hingga keluar melewati pintu masuk.

Antonio berlari dengan keputusasaan. Entah mengapa udara di sekitarnya begitu padat dan menyulitkan dadanya untuk bernapas. Keringat menyusuri keningnya membanjiri bingkai wajahnya yang nampak penuh kesakitan. Lovino nampak semakin jauh dari pandangannya sementara kaki-kakinya semakin berat untuk mengejar. Tangannya menggapai-gapai angin.

Dan teriakannya memecah keheningan malam.

* * *

Tidak banyak pekerjaan yang Antonio lakukan sejak pagi. Ia merasa nyaman dan terjaga di dalam kamar kecilnya yang hangat.

Buku-buku yang suka dibaca oleh Lovino ia tumpuk di satu tempat di dalam sebuah kardus.

Lovino sangat suka membaca cerita misteri. Bahkan buku yang paling menyeramkan di toko buku di dekat tempat tinggal mereka pun menjadi kegemarannya.

31 Oktober telah menjadi hari favoritnya.

Ritual menyiapkan labu untuk persiapan Halloween menjadi saat yang paling ditunggu Lovino.

Siapa yang menyangka itu akan menjadi hari terakhirnya.

Salah satu buku bersampul ganjil yang nampak berbeda dari buku cerita lainnya menarik perhatian Antonio.

Buku itu berada di tumpukan paling bawah, kertas-kertas kuningnya mengelupas, sampulnya yang berbahan kulit tersobek-sobek di pinggirannya. Warna buku itu suram, sama seperti warna batang pohon yang dingin di tengah hutan. Baunya menyengat. Seolah-olah telah berada di dasar danau selama bertahun-tahun sebelum akhirnya tiba di daratan.

Antonio merasakan permukaan buku itu kasar, kerak kehitaman membayangi sampulnya yang pudar.

_._

**_mortui viventes_**

_—the undead_

_._

Warna keemasannya mengabur dilahap karat, namun bayangan wajahnya sendiri yang kosong terpendar dari ukiran tulisan yang terpahat sempurna. Antonio tidak pernah mengetahui Lovino membaca buku seperti ini.

Ia tiba di halaman pertama dan matanya memancarkan kehidupan kembali.

Cara membangkitkan dia yang telah tiada.

_._

_._

_Nyawa adalah harga tak terhingga di alam semesta._

_Sesuatu yang dapat membayar nyawa hanyalah nyawa itu sendiri._

_Ketika semesta telah mengambil satu, maka berikanlah ia seratus._

_._

_._

Sesuatu telah menguasai pikiran Antonio selama berhari-hari. Pikiran itu nampak bukan berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Entah itu perlawanan dari alam bawah sadarnya, ingatan yang memburu, atau pengaruh dari buku tersebut.

Tapi yang pasti, ia memberontak pada keadaan untuk mendapatkan Lovino kembali.

Di malam pertama ia mendatangi rumah seorang pemilik peternakan yang tinggal beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya.

Pisau pemotong daging berada di tangan, berjalan tanpa ragu, dan ia pergi memisahkan kepala Ludwig Beilschmidt dari tubuhnya, sama seperti ketika ia berusaha mencabut buah labu dari akarnya.

Tubuh pertama.

Di malam kedua ia menjambangi kebun milik seorang seorang pemuda bernama Roderich, menimpas kepalanya sama seperti Ludwig, membelah kepalanya sama seperti ketika ia memecahkan buah labu yang busuk.

Tubuh kedua.

Di malam ketiga, ia mengetuk rumah milik seorang penjual bunga bernama Elizaveta, merunjam garpu sawah ke arah kedua bola matanya, sama seperti ketika membuat lubang mata untuk manusia labu kesukaan Lovino.

Tubuh ketiga.

Tubuh keempat.

Kelima.

Keenam.

Ketujuh.

Antonio tidak akan berhenti hingga tiba ke tubuh ke-seratus.

_._

_._

_Untuk mengembalikan dia yang telah direnggut oleh semesta, dia yang menderita harus memberikan cendera mata berupa seratus nyawa._

_Bariskan mereka dengan cara yang paling rangah menjadi lingkaran manusia._

_Bujurkan dia-yang-telah-hilang-dari-dunia di tengah sebagai tiara yang paling mulia._

_Seratus tubuh yang terjalin oleh darah yang tertumpah akan memanggil kembali jiwa yang telah tiada._

_._

_._

Antonio menggelar pertunjukkan yang paling megah di malam itu. Dipayungi oleh rembulan, ia tidak akan ketinggalan momen pada tanggal 31 Oktober bersama Lovino. Ditemani oleh 99 tubuh yang berbaris dalam lingkar seperti matahari raksasa. Lovino yang manis menjadi pusat pertunjukkan di tengah sana. Bukankah Lovino sudah menunggu malam ini sejak lama? Lovino tidak boleh melewatkan hari istimewa. Lovino tidak boleh pergi dari dunia.

_._

_._

_._

_Jamuan diri sebagai penutup untuk menghadap sang ajal._

_Kita yang meminta pada alam wajib memberikan pertanggungjawaban sebagai jaminan._

_Saatnya bertukar tempat dengan kehidupan. Jadilah simpul terakhir dalam rangkaian kematian._

_._

_._

_._

Lovino membuka mata ketika mendengar lolongan serigala dari kejauhan. Jam pasir seakan-akan berputar kembali ke malam sebelum ia direnggut oleh pencabut nyawa. Ia tersulam kembali seperti boneka kain yang terajut sempurna.

Lovino kecil menegakkan tubuhnya.

Seratus pasang mata yang tidak lagi memancarkan api nyawa memandangnya dengan tatapan yang paling menyakitkan.

Ia berteriak dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa.

Antonio berada di sana. Terpancung dengan cara yang sama. Berada di antara rangkaian manusia yang telah mati. Menjadi pembuka dan penutup. Antonio mempersembahkan dirinya sebagai maut yang terakhir.

Teriakan Lovino menjadi lolongan terakhir sebelum bulan tersapu oleh awan gelap.

Bukankah ini akhir yang bahagia?

Lovino telah kembali ke dunia dan kini bisa merayakan hari Halloween-nya.

.

.

_**tamat**_.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Nah, udah ya. Telat sehari nggak papa, kan. Kan nggak bilang 31 Oktober tahun berapa. Bisa aja maksudku 31 Oktober 2020.

_ps: Pertama kali nulis horor berdasarkan desakkan dari seorang anonim._


End file.
